Daleks
Dalek army.jpg|Three Daleks worshipping their current leader (whoever that may be) Dalek Emperor 1.jpg|The Dalek Emperor, aka 'God'|link=Dalek Emperor Dalek swag2.jpg|Dalek $wag shows off his style Dalekcaan.jpg|A Dalek Mutant, in this case Dalek Caan|link=Dalek Caan Civilwardaleks2.jpg|Imperial Daleks on patrol Civilwardaleks1.jpg|Renegade Daleks lined up to attack Special Weapons Dalek.jpg|A Special Weapons Dalek Daleks doing more things.jpg|Daleks conquer stairs Dalek sec 2.jpg|Dalek Sec, the coolest Dalek ever daleks doing things.png|A swarm of Daleks The Daleks are a vicious race of unspeakable power who originated from the planet Skaro in the far, far future. Their collective intelligence is greater than that of any other race in the Galaxy, and their weapons are capable of unleashing destruction on a Galactic scale. Despite their appearance, they are suprisingly agile and adaptable, and are capable of flight. Their shields are strong enough to shrug off conventional firepower with little effort, and only incredibly high-power weaponry has been able to break through. If this were not bad enough, the Daleks exist only to exterminate all other forms of life in the universe. The Daleks greatest weakness, however, is their lack of imagination and reliance on a higher caste for command and control. Individual Dalek units are capable of operating alone indefinitely, but higher societal functions are carried out by a distinctive caste of Supreme Daleks, led by an Emperor. The Emperor is capable of bending the Dalek's rules on genetic purity and has been known to create Daleks with more imaginative capabilities to aid in the survival of the species, a notable group of these Daleks were responsible for saving the species from extinction and are collectively known as the Cult of Skaro. The Daleks are not robots, and the exterior is merely battle armour for a horrifically mutated creature that resides within. The Dalek's creator, Davros, used radiation and genetic engineering to accelerate the evolution of his species, the Kaleds, thus creating the Daleks. He programmed them to be utterly ruthless and obsessed with maintaining their own purity and superiority, at the expense of every other living thing in the universe. History It is unknown when the Daleks were actually created, as their timeline is muddled thanks to millenia of time-travelling and occasional interference in their own timestream. The Daleks actually created an entire caste of advisors, known as the Dalek Time Controllers, to ensure that the Dalek's time-travelling does not interfere with their own timeline to the extent that the Daleks are eradicated from history. Regardless, it is known that the Daleks were actually created millions of years into the future, but the majority of their activity takes place in or around the 21st-51st century PLF, as this timezone has the most beings to exterminate. Following their creation, the Daleks established an intergalactic Empire which focused on using Time Travel to eradicate certain races from history and further purify the Dalek genome. This regime, known as the First Dalek Empire, was brought to its knees by the Dalek's newfound enemy, The Doctor, after he tricked Dalek Scientists into isolating 'the Human factor', and infecting several Daleks with this 'disease'. The Humanized Daleks waged war against the pure Daleks, which led to the Emperor being killed. However, the Humanized Daleks disappeared, leaving the regular Daleks to rebuild. The Second Dalek Empire saw a return to the Dalek's ultimate goal of destroying all life in the Galaxy, but this time the Daleks elected to use more conventional methods of eradicating their enemies - attacking planets and razing them. This made intergalactic governments aware of the Daleks' existence, and a Galactic War was waged to drive the Daleks out of the Galaxy. During this war, the Daleks went through several changes in their design, but their ultimate goal remained the same - maximum extermination. However, at the same time, the Dalek's creator Davros was locking in conflict with the renegade Time Lord known as The Doctor. Despite the Dalek's indifference to Davros, they wanted the Doctor dead more than anything as he was responsible for many Dalek defeats throughout their history. They therefore agreed to help Davros after he was imprisoned by Humans, but this led to, among other things, a devastating war between the Daleks and several robotic races (who they initially had trouble exterminating) and a Dalek Civil War, during which Davros attempted to make himself Emperor. These conflicts were brought to a close, however, when the Daleks simply appeared to vanish from time and space. Although it is unknown what provoked this act, it is clear that the Daleks disappeared to fight the Time War, a huge temporal conflict with the Time Lords, who had grown tired of the Daleks meddling with history and decided to take action. The initially tasked The Doctor with altering time so that the Daleks were never created, but the invention of Timelocks meant that both the Daleks and the Time Lords were locked in a temporal stalemate. Following this, The Doctor destroyed Skaro, banished Gallifrey to a parallel universe and the Dalek Fleet destroyed itself in a cataclysmic event known as 'The Moment'. There were few surviviors of the Time War. One such survivor was a single Dalek who fell to Earth in America and slaughtered hundreds of people before finally killing itself. The Cult of Skaro emerged in 2006 PLF to fight the Dalek-Cyberman War before vanishing. The Dalek Emperor emerged in the year 100,100 PLF with a rogue faction of insane hybrid Daleks, and burned planet Earth with the immense power of his flagship, the Exterminator, after which he was destroyed by The Doctor's companion Rose. Davros himself reappeared with plans to destroy the entire universe with a Reality Bomb, but his Crucible was destroyed in the Medusa Cascade and the Daleks of the New Empire burned as ten thousand ships fell into the inferno. IIn the meantime, a New Dalek Paradigm emerged. Chronologically it exists at the end of the Dalek timeline, but it was first reported as having been created during the fires of World War 2 on Earth in 1943 PLF. This facion of Daleks later went on to establish the Dalek Parliament, and threw off the policy of Maximum Extermination, instead electing to aid the League and the Galaxy by joining its military and aiding its worlds. After nearly a trillion non-chronological years of death and destrucion, the Daleks finally chose peace. Daleks vs daleks.gif|Imperial vs Renegade Daleks Deathtothedaleks1.gif|Three Daleks get rekt Special weapons dalek gif by eviljackhammer15-d5fs1gi.gif|Special Weapons Dalek blasts some other Daleks Cybermen-vs-dalek.gif|Dalek Thay exterminates some Cybermen daleks spewed.gif|Daleks are unleashed dalek talks.gif|Dalek method of talking Known Daleks *Dalek Sec (the awesome) *Dalek Caan (the insane) *Dalek Thay (the selfless) *Dalek Jast (the nondescript) *Dalek $wag (the vain) *Dalek Teatime (the helpful) *Dalek Rabe (the dead) *Dalek Emperor (the God, apparently, although thats for the churchgoers to decide) There is also a sub-species of Daleks known as the Human-Dalek Hybrids. Youtube Clip The Best Game you will ever play... http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/games/lastdalek/?detectflash=false& Category:Species